Life in the swarm
by Daveed W. Rabin
Summary: Sting is a Beedrill who serves in an odd hive. She never questions the queen's orders and does her guardian job. But as a new season begins, she tastes betrayal from the ones she swore to protect.


**Lif****e in the swarm**

The end of a harsh winter had left its aftermath. Hungry and wearied Pokémon came from the surrounding areas looking for our hive. Today it was not an exception. My role as main guardian is to dispose of these intruders. Usually just a simple warning, as launching some stings at their bodies is enough, but not this time. The intruder seemed to be at verge of death, yet that only makes him more dangerous. Panting violently, with an awful lacklustre in his green exoskeleton, it is clear to me that have been starving for weeks. I suppose that, after hearing about our honey production colony, he thought it would be an easy meal. But he is wrong. I am not arrogant by saying that, because of me, this colony is safe. Not only the best fighter around these mountains, but also a strong example as how powerful my species are, when trained enough.

The wearied mantis jumped at me, trying to sever my waist from the rest of my yellow body. Red eyes stare at the three wounds delivered by the deployed poison darts, each one oozing the yellow fluid of the mantis body. Wings start to buzz, as we continue the clash. Making fun of his hindered attacks, I dodged every slash delivered, and take a few precious seconds to mock about his now slow speed. He stopped again, taking air, while I waited the effects of poison to take hold.

Trying to mentally break an opponent, in order to make it surrender is something I rather to do, than taking a life just because stubbornness. But it only seems to encourage him into a more savage attack fashion. He scraped both scythe-shaped forearms, drawing more sharpness to each other, and faded from sight. That took me completely off guard. He reappeared followed by two perfect copies of himself, moving at me simultaneously. The yell of 'Scy' coming at me revealed the truth from the deceiving. Desperate to win, he forgot that was revealing his position. I readied my forearms, and flied to his encounter. Before I was able to jab him, he disappeared again.

"What?" I was totally sure my attack was to be successful, but a slash at my back proved me to be mistaken. Even my rival was weak the attack cut a big portion of a wing. Luckily it could be much worse. At least wings can be re-growth if healed carefully. Furious with myself for allowing such mistake I decided to end the battle. He was fighting to death at me, so I had to return him the favour. Forcing my wings to move faster, I turned to his sight into a yellow blur spinning around him.

The effects of poison have taken place; the dying Pokémon could only guess the place where the final strike would come, he knelt in the snow covered grass, waiting the final moment. While moving at vertiginous speed, my forearms oozed some clear poison drops, while the lower stinger did the same with purple ooze. Before the final attack, the green mantis received a rain of small pin missiles. He covered with his scythes. That was the moment. I launched to his back, stabbing him with all the poisonous appendages. Forearms withdrew first, leaving the bottom syringe injecting the lethal dose of venom on his back. He cried a long 'Scy' before finally falling to the floor. His body twitched, and eyes rolled madly, until the final effects of the deadly cocktail filled his body. The irregular movements of the body disappeared, as I stared at him travelling to the afterlife. "You refused to hear my warning. This is the only possible aftermath" It was the only thing I afforded to say, trying to convince myself of that, before he shut his eyes, departing from this world.

An ominous wind blew, as it was the sign of a soul being harvested by Death. I feel no guilt, or joy doing this, but I don't like it. But it is my work after all. Taking lives is a part of it and someone has to do it. It seems I am the only one in the hive who can do it. Leaving the body behind as a warning, before the scavengers began to eat it, I return to the colony. Hopefully the body will prevent others to come close for a few days. I would eat him, but I was not in a mood for doing that. Flying out of the forest, and addressing toward the rocky mountain, the hive comes at sight. A giant structure sits at the top of the mountain. Golden hexagonal shapes cover the surface of the actually shapeless blob.

Coming and getting out of the clusters of the hive, my 'ilk' works into what they do best, making the best honey in the whole Hoenn. Combee are all busy, day and night collecting the raw materials for the honey, while I make my rounds around the area. I cannot sleep inside the colony, due the fact that only Combee can fit in the cluster holes, but that is fine with me. I can withstand winter with little shelter, even my body is resilient to ice based attacks, an odd trait I gained living in here and eating some Yache at winter. That also means that also I cannot see the queen, which lives inside the hive.

I can barely remember her, but since she was the one that rescued me being a larva, I owe her my very existence. While she lives inside, her orders are carried to the whole swarm unquestioningly. One small bee comes to me and drops a Hondew, disrupting me about my thoughts of the queen. "Hey Sting, saw your work at forest and figured out that fight might get you hungry." After her statement, she left. No one else in the swarm has a name, all serve collectively as a community, and makes me feel somewhat misplaced. That and the fact I am the only of my species in this hive.

I took the fruit with lack of interest, but at least I did not have to look for food. Beedrill diet is mainly fruits, but also other bugs meat, when it can be afforded. I do enjoy eating flesh, but the fight with a desperate Pokémon and eating him afterwards it is not my stuff. Forearms take the green and yellow lumped fruit. Poking these lumps delivers the only tasteful part of the meal. A bitter and spicy serum drips from the Hondew, and I eat it with delight. When the lumps were depleted, I dropped the fruit, not interested in the dry core. Now I must look some Sitrus, to heal my cut wing. Another Combee comes nearby, this time is a drone. The lack of a red spot in the forehead is the telltale mark. He addresses me with an annoying nasal voice, as irritating and high pitched as his wing flapping.

"Sting; there are a couple of Ursaring at the south skirts of the mountain. You should deal 'em quickly. Guys and I can't eat the berries down there with those two roaming." I stared him clearly upset. "Are Queen's orders? If not forget it, I have to deal with something." Idiot, I am not the personal guard of the pathetic drones. He left disappointed, but I don't care, my body is a priority, not the lazy members of the swarm.

I hate drones, they are good only for breeding, and even so, they die after doing so. Pathetic. It would be fun to tease some of them by pretending I want to mate with them, but I cannot be sexually attractive to anyone. I still can remember the taste of the sterilizing hormone; awfully bitter. I was sterilized by the queen being a Weedle, not too long after she rescued me from a flock of Spearow. According to the queen, I was the only survivor of my former hive. When thinking about it deeply, it seems odd that a Beedrill like me lives in a Combee colony, after all both species are natural enemy. But all Combee here seems to be comfort with my presence, so I don't have a reason to comply being here.

Taking the south road of the mountain skirts, I noticed the two bears; they were just eating the berries bushes the drones used to visit for meal. I approached to them. Both stared at me, and one growled.

"Shut up, you are trespassing. Leave now!" That said, I readied my forearms, but my wings were stinging me, claiming for relief. I noticed the smaller bear was holding some Sitrus. That would be the only ones nearby and pain was taking its toll. "Unless you give me those" Pointing the yellow and orange spotted berry with the forearm, I made a deal with the couple. If I received the fruits I would not attack them. Both stared and nodded. Probably they were wearied from winter, but not as desperate as the Scyther for food. Or maybe they did not know about the hive. I bowed to them before leaving, grabbing the hard peeled berries. "Leave after you eat, other patrols will come. They aren't that merciful." Hopefully, that lie would prevent them to getting close.

After the encounter with the brown mammals, I returned to the cluster area. Threw the berries into the air and chopped one by one with my forearms crossed in an 'X'style. The fruit chops fell to the ground. Squeezing the regenerative juice in the wings, a greater pain invaded me. But it was worthy. After using two Sitrus, the pain finally faded away. By tomorrow morning, the wings shall be good as new. I rested a little while before returning to my watching outpost.

Sunset was already finishing, I saw the two bears leaving the surrounding area. 'They are so gullible' I thought to myself. As the red colours from the sunlight turned into orange, and light dimmed, I felt hungry again. It is time to eat something more consistent. Dropping the last of the Sitrus peels, I returned to the mantis corpse place, a Furret and two purple rats were nibbling the body. All ran away as they so me coming to the body. It was almost complete, save for the wings the scavengers were gnawing. Probably they noticed the poison marks in the body, so they avoided the fleshy parts. That is good, means more food to me. I cut the chitin cover from the chest with my x scissor.

The soft and white flesh was revealed. I tore some of the soft meat with powerful mandibles. The poison did not spoil the delicious flavour. I ate from the chest until the bowels were visible. Those were not of my taste, so I covered the hole with the plates of the severed chest exoskeleton. I looked to the deceased's face before leaving. 'At least now he is at peace.' With that thought, I left the forest.

Unknowingly to the giant wasp, a red mantis gazed the entire feeding act, shocked. After she was gone, the Scizor came close to the body. Tears dripped from her eyes as she swore revenge.

•••

Days passed without any mayor incidents, save for a Zangoose who got lost and ended up scaring everyone in the hive. Wings healed as I expected. As winter faded, the thin layer of ice in the grass disappeared, days lasted a little longer, also new plants and flowers bloomed. It was the arrival of spring. But the spring made me fell ill. I cannot tell the reason, but seeing everyone busy, carrying pollen from plants and berries to make honey, makes me to feel odd. Also I find the process disturbing; eating the pollen and then barfing to fill the hexagonal panels inside the hive is gruesome.

I tasted the honey once, because it is claimed to be best of the region, but that incident is one of the worst memories I hold. I had recently become Beedrill, and all the Combee stared in awe as I drove away a small flock of Pidgey that attempted to wreak havoc in the colony. As a reward of being a useful member, some Combee brought me some fresh new honeycombs. Finally glad to be fitting in the collective I accepted the nectar. But at the moment I drank the gooey liquid, almost felt I was dying. Despite the sweet flavour, my throat immediately shut, clearly rejecting the honey. My body shivered and moved wildly. Everyone was scared; they flew madly around me and dropped their honeycombs in an attempt to understand what was going on.

It was horrible; I started to hallucinate. Instead of the friendly looking bees I used to see, repulsive looking winged worms surrounded me, twitching, flailing and trying to eat me with awful toothless maws. I also had the most horrible vision, which hunts me until this day. Hundreds of my species larval forms were being grabbed by the pale winged worms. They were murdered by being thrown in some kind of spears made inside the hive, their fluids slowly dripped into the hive ground, making a nasty pool of fluid, were the freaking worms puked. In the centre of that slaughter area, a very fat and nasty worm lies, devouring the empty corpses of the Weedle. That horrible vision always makes me pass out when I recall it. After being unconscious for at least a week, finally regained my senses. The queen was out of the cluster. She had broken the walls of her chamber when heard about my condition. A concern face covered her very expression, but I felt she was happy to not losing me. I never understood why I reacted that way to the honey, but never dared to taste it again.

I woke up after passing out again, due the fact of recalling those thoughts also affects me. To think that something as a simple as honey is causes so much disturbance to me is annoying, but I really want to understand the meaning of those hideous visions. I did not asked to the queen about that when she came out, so there is pretty much nothing I can do to figure it out. At least spring has its goodness too. When all flowers bloom and berries ripe, my guardian tasks change. Instead of chasing intruders, I go out of the hive with a big bunch of other bees. We travel along all around Hoenn to sell the honey and getting some goods to out hive. While I shudder to the fact of guarding that hideous nectar, I happen to enjoy the landscape these lands provide. Before getting ready I take a little water from the waterfall at the edge of the mountain. Some humans come here claiming it is the best point to see something they call 'stars'. The place is called by them as 'Meteor Falls' but I really don't know what a 'star' is, so I ignore the humans, and they are clever enough to not approaching the hive surroundings.

The noise from the waterfall soothes my nerves after passing out. The river formed up here is a great drinking place; even is water is filled with many fish, like Goldeen and Barboach. I almost crashed with an unaware Solrock that was sleeping while levitating. Those are dangerous to me, specially the strong ones who could kill me with a rain of rocks. I drank some of the clear water, and went to the higher part of the falls. Few Zubat were fluttering near the waterfall edge, seemingly playing to dip into the water and coming out before the current drag them to the bottom. It seemed to be fun, but I just wanted to cleanse myself before departing to the new journey.

The waterfall was strong, so in order to enter without losing a wing or limb, I stiffed my body; all thanks to the skill I learnt when was a cocoon Pokémon. With the body sturdy enough to break a Geodude with ease, the vicious torrent of water falling turned into a soothing flow of drops, surrounding all my segments. All concern, odd feelings and illness were washed with the strong current. The roar of the waterfall was somewhat deafening, but I was at peace and ready to begin this long trip with some of my acquaintances.

"Where have you been? Everyone is ready to leave." That was the greeting from the expedition leader when I arrived. She was one of the eldest in the swarm, only behind the queen herself.

I apologised for delaying the group, but as always everyone seem nice and comprehensive to me. Sometimes that attitude makes me think that no one wants to get me upset. I glanced at the whole team. The third part of the hive came to the journey, while the rest was given the task to collect the 'special ingredient' for the whole year honey production. Once I asked about this 'special stuff', but the answer was a panicked bunch of bees suddenly having to do something more important, and leaving me alone with my questions. That keeps rolling on my mind day and night. Sometimes I over-think about it, and get the conclusion that all these odd things that happen in the hive are related. But that wacky idea is immediately discarded for the moment.

"Fine, now that Sting honours us with her presence, can we go already?" That stupid drone talked with his annoying voice. Other morons giggled at his statement. By Arceus, are also male Beedrill that stupid too? Maybe I shall teach him to no mess with me. But I know the ideal place. After 5 years of travelling with the swarm for honey delivery I can remember the path, almost as well as the leader. And it happens that this prick fears the ocean water. So I will mess with him in the middle of the journey.

At least we were 300 bees at flight that day. The whole expedition lasts almost three months, so basically the hive is less inhabited during the spring. With the whole place blooming, no creature ventures to climb the arid mountain, and rather to eat the bunch of newly ripped berries instead of trying to climb up for a probably easy honey harvest when I am out. Even if a Pokémon attacks the hive, the queen is more than capable to defend the hive.

The schedule of travelling is always the same. From the hive we follow the east, until we found a human establishment in the woods, a village in the tree logs. 'Forty' or something is the name. I don't remember the proper name, because is near to impossible to say in my language. Some odd humans there happen to talk with the Combee, and they trade useful things like tree bark, the most water-resilient for the summer rain in the hive. Next is to southwest, into the harbour city of 'Slateport'. We visit the outskirts of the coast at the time of the annual Corphish shell shedding. Here some of the travel party searches for good shells, and take them back into the hive as the reinforcement for the winter harshness.

The rest of us take a rest at the magnificent view of the ocean, and the multitude of lobsters swapping from the usual orange to funny white, feeble looking creatures. While the half of the swarm returns home with the best shells, the remaining group has to make a dangerous journey in the ocean, to the last stage in the journey. It is needed to travel from a harbour city to another in the south just to get the most important material for the hive defences. The earth from the granite cave, mixed with the hideous nectar produced in de colony gives a sturdy water proofing layer, and is as resistant to winter to as a thick layer of steel.

Only that task makes most of the Combee shudder in fear, not only because implies a two days of nonstop flight in the ocean, but the cave itself is filled with some Pokémon, that are reluctant to receive just honey as a trade for the dust they step. Again, I come in handy when is an issue to convince with a little of intimidation some foolish Mawile, that actually believe that I can poison them. Guess that having two mouths doesn't make them smarter.

The journey to the east was coming without any troubles, but somehow I had the feeling of being followed. Maybe the constant buzzing of the others makes me get a little paranoid, but I have never felt before a strong feeling of being stalked by someone. We stopped in the middle of journey for getting some food. That drone was trying to avoid me since his bold comment. Good he knows his place, but that won't spare him from the shock of his life. I found a pair mushroom in the ground. They seemed to be Tochukaso, but I didn't eat them before. Previous experiences with eating other stuff prevent me to eat these. The expedition leader thought I was thinking about eating them. "No! Don't eat them Sting, overripe Tochukaso develop a powerful toxin that creates strong hallucinations." I stared the mushroom more displeased than before. "Follow me, I've found some Rabuta around here."

"Ugh, how can anyone would like those?" I asked, clearly not wanting to try something that bitter right now. The leader just smiled at me, the three faces of the bee all gained the same expression of joy, leading a youngling to a source of food. I could claim that she liked my company, but as I know so far, all Combee have a common mind, directed by the queen. Sadly de drones are the exception, with an 'individual mind'.

We flew thought the green fields, crossing with some of the other bees, luckily no drones got in the way. Growing in a bush at the root of a big oak tree, the Rabuta grew at an impressive size, at least the triple of their average dimensions. I shooed a Ledian that was already savouring the green and hairy fruit. It was heavy when hold. The leader flew around the bush looking for a very big Rabuta. I just removed the hairy part from the peel; I can't withstand the hair being sliding through my throat. Leader says that it is the most useful part, keeps in shape to its consumer, but she can talk by herself, I'm not the one with fifteen years on her back. As soon the first Rabuta was clean of hair, the obnoxious sensation of someone stalking increased.

With the idea fleeting in the head, I attempted to tie loose ends. Taking a probable long-shot, my mouth formulated a question that hopefully my actual companion would answer.

"How do you know that Tochukaso mushrooms have that effect?" The old Combee remained silent, probably arranging her thoughts. A long sigh followed the silence; her eyes closed, as the swarm collective mind appeared. This is a really frightful situation; all the other bees stop 'thinking' by themselves and act according to the queen's will. The answer came as it was spoken by a malevolent voice, the queen's voice.

"It wasn't an accident. The honeycombs, they were filled with the poison." I stared the bee with a horror in my eyes. That was the explanation of those horrible visions. "Why?" I muttered in total disbelief, trying to hold the sudden impulse of shredding the Combee in front of me.

The sound of wings flapping furiously distracted me. I turned back, to see the source of the sound. Then I realised that all the swarm was surrounding us, making a mobile barrier of insects, to prevent any escape attempts. My escape for all that matters. "What is going on here?" I demanded an explanation to the hive common mind. All the swarm laughed at me with a cold, heartless cachinnation.

Between the sudden blur of yellow a shape took form, a red mantis. This situation was quickly switching into something really dangerous, and it seemed to be a well designed plan. But what a Scizor has to do with all of this. Unless... "You were a useful servant, but we can't afford to keep you in the swarm, your species is a natural depredator of ours, and we... We use your larval form to make a terrific honey." Another hollow, morbid laughter emanated from the swarm's collective mind. "So you see your life have to end to ensure ours will prevail." That stated all the Combee attacked simultaneously, sending a rain of sharp air waves, each one from the treacherous bees, while the mantis just stared. Dodging with a limited space, all air cutters missed. They are not a match for the speed I have, so why do they attack?

Trying to find a gap to escape, I soon noticed that the real fight wasn't with Combee. A powerful punch pinned me to the floor. The Scizor attacked with litheness, too fast that it escaped from my vision. Another round of punches delivered by the red adversary continued, but I couldn't match the speed of those bullet speed attacks.

All the enemies mocked at me when I hit the floor. "What is the matter; can't you defeat someone you can't poison?" Clearly the Scizor was enjoying the beating I received. Trying to figure out what would I've done, mind trailed to the Scyther I slain a few days ago. If was a relative, or mate then all would make sense. But I was up to no apology, it was my job, but it became clear that my services were not needed anymore. Feeling betrayed, with moral deep on the floor, and many injuries in body and soul I lost all hope.

The only thing I could think at the moment was if my life had no purpose, and how life at my 'real' swarm would be. All that time I knew the Combee had to be polite with me for some reason, but fear wasn't what I expected. I served to a queen I thought was caring, but distant, not a cold-blood mastermind of Beedrill genocide. There still a question. Why I wasn't murdered when only a weevil? But probably I would never understand it. Vision blurred, and for the last time in my life I experienced the hideous nightmare. Again those nasty winged worms surrounded me, they carried Weedle and butchered them, by throwing them in long spikes, impaling them and letting the ooze dripped to the ground and mixing it with the honey. That was the gruesome secret that was kept for me.

I was about to die, but refused to do so without taking as much of those monsters as I could. Will returned, hope was replaced with the need of revenge, and vision came to focus again. Wings were again forced to move at demonic speed. Clearly no one expected that I endured so much damage. All the swarm attacked with a second wave of razor-like wind drafts. Easily escaped from the poorly aimed attack, and started to be pursued by the Scizor. This time the bullet punch didn't found its way to my body. Multiple Combee attacks failed, and others hit their ally.

Poison started to gather in the stinger, forming a noxious sphere of chemicals. The red opponent laughed, thinking the sludge bomb was intended to be launch at her. But the gunk was shot to a bunch of those damn bees. Upon impact, many were struck down by the strong cocktail. Instantly poisoned, the wretched insects convulsed, while the others closed the gaps formed in the barrier. Scizor attempted to win by using the same strategy, but before the metal pincer even scratched me I faded from sight. The fight with her mate was very useful, now I had learnt how to make copies of myself. Confused, everyone tried to attack to the two perfect images, but it was useless.

My chance to improve defences appeared, while distracted with the decoys, my body glowed in a metal lustre, building strongly defences, but the damage already taken was hindering the strength of my attacks. When the copies were dispatched I received another metallic punch, this time I managed to block it before impact. The surprised mantis tried to attack again, but if was the only attack she had; now maybe I could get a chance. A few air cutter slashes impacted, but not even wings took damage; despite of being a strong attack against type, clearly those were weaklings attacking a former strong benefactor.

Stabbed a lot of them with poisonous jabs, if the forearm ripping apart their heads didn't kill them, the toxin would. In the air I was free to slay as much bees as I wanted, avoiding the now upset mantis. The feeling of being betrayed was terrible, but the sweet taste of their fluids splashing my head nurtured me. Why I've never ate a Combee before? They taste so good.

The Scizor tried in vain to fly, but the short wings kept her on the ground. I fed from some bees, stabbing them and tearing a chunk of flesh. A wonderful meal, now I understand why their species and mine are enemies. A sudden frenzy filled my mind; I won't rest until seeing all of them dead. They tried to swarm and bite me, but all were repelled with an X attacking pattern. The ranks of Combee diminished. The Scizor stared with shock how their allies fell one by one, lifeless in the floor. Eating them gave me new strength, and I was ready for another round with the pincer clawed Pokémon. I created another iron layer on my body; with that sturdy defence no attack of her would injure me.

The remaining traitors fled, maybe afraid for their lives, maybe by their sly queen's advice. I didn't care, I would return to the hive to finish them all. I returned to the ground level, just to be welcome with another dosage of bullet punches. None of them did the slight damage to my exoskeleton. Driven by the new feeling of enjoying the mass murder, my thoughts moved from trying to understand the Scizor's lost, mourning, and revenge to my own need of revenge, flavoured with the need of eating her.

"I've never ate flesh from a steel type, you will be the first. You are very lucky." I laughed darkly, now only death filled my mind. It was a great feeling, repressed so long by those coward bees. Both hasted the wing movement. Any seer would only have seen a yellow and a red blur clashing. I had figured out that she only new that attack, as she was persistent by delivering the now useless punches. I smelled the fear growing inside her. She knew that repeating the same attack wasn't going to save her life. "You... must ... pay" She said in fear and with tears starting to flow from eyes.

"Why?" I asked calmly. "I did what I must. I protected the ones that raised me. Your mate also did so, he tried to survive." And suddenly my voice morphed into an angry yell. "Combee did what they do best, murdering defenceless weevils and betraying their only valuable asset." She fell to the floor, totally intimidated, after all she was not as strong as her mate, and even she had evolved. "You also did what you believed; revenge your mate's death. I don't understand, usually your species decapitates the male after mating." That was true; mantises slay and eat males after mating. So what was the big deal? Just a ranting female because she wasn't inseminated? That's for sure.

"Please, don't..." My forearm was ready, I gathered enough strength to break down walls, and I delivered a hit strong enough to bypass the steel exoskeleton, but the wimp tried to escape. I smirked and threw a thread of silk to her wings, reducing the escape speed. I reached her again in a matter of seconds with both forearms ready to pierce the metal layer in her back. I pinned down her, and began to stab her; each attack was capable to smash rocks, so in a matter of seconds the steel husk was battered and exposed the soft flesh inside.

Only a question remained. Should I eat her alive or dead? Never tasted any steel type inner flesh, so maybe alive had a better flavour. There was only a way to figure it out. I removed a part on the metal debris, while she tried to escape. I hit her in the nape, making her unconscious. I wasn't really interested in yells during my meal. Removing the remains of the chest shell, I began the true meal. No more stupid berries for me. Flesh is my thing. After the lovely meal I disposed the corpse, throwing it to a nearby river. As the body was drafted by the current my body felt heavy and tired. Sunset was in progress, painting the whole valley with red and orange colours, and gray shades in the ground. I felt the sudden need to sleep after a big meal. I looked for a decent place to sleep. My thoughts revolved by all the incidents that transpired in that day; the treason, the anger, the murder. I felt satisfied for the first time in my life, but again, something was missing.

Before falling asleep in the branches of a thick tree I had the odd feeling of being called. I had never heard that sound before, but I was sure it was a calling, one designed by other Beedrill. But... there are no Beedrill nearby. Instinctively I answered the call, buzzing my wings and belly, letting the sound produced being carried by the wind. I spend a few hours answering the call before finally falling asleep.

•••

I slept relatively well that night. Being free was great, but lonely. I'm used to others company, so this was new for me. Despite the comfortable place, something was buzzing me, and that was what made me wake up. Upon opening eyes I saw an almost perfect image of myself, save for having blue eyes and a yellow-green colour in body.

"Hi!" I was addressed by the unknown Beedrill who had a big smirk in the face. Immediately reacted jabbing with forearms, but they were immediately blocked by the odd coloured wasp. "Hey easy there, I'm not your foe." After trying to wrestle him for a few seconds, I recognized that he was pretty strong, maybe as strong as me, but I finally pushed away and moved from the branches. I left the place, but the male followed me. I ignored for a while, until finally made the decision of confronting him. "What do you want?"

"Sorry" He chuckled, why was he so happy? "Zzub is my name." He stared at me as if a trophy was in front of him. "This is a miracle; I can believe you are actually alive." I didn't get him so I followed my path to nowhere. Zzub stopped following me and started to do the same calling I was doing yesterday. I stared him with mild interest; the humming generated was the same I had heard before. A few minutes passed, the sound of a lot of wings filled the air. From the horizon a great swarm of wasps appeared. Never I had seen another Beedrill, l and now a whole hive was coming into my direction. "Perhaps I need to explain some things, my queen." Saying this Zzub bowed before me. As the others arrived, they did the same.

My mind was blown by this declaration. "All began a long time ago, when you were only a weevil, your highness..." I put all my attention to Zzub's story, as the other members greeted me; they seem to be genuine in their feelings, unlike the Combee I used to live with. This make me feel a little awkward after butchering a lot of bugs before.

Soon I understood a lot of things. My former swarm was in a conflict with the Beedrill hive that has encountered me. The Vespiquen had lost many battles to the wasps, so she used a vile tactic. In the middle of night, all their minions invaded the Beedrill hive, stealing almost all the larvae, including the successor of the hive's throne, me. While it remained unknown why I was spared of being used as part of their hideous honey process, the queen, my mother was killed by Vespiquen, and also a lot of Beedrill. "But a few of us escaped the slaughter, and managed to rebuild the hive. Despite not having a true leader." All the wasps shed tears in the memory of their queen. I felt touched by this, and followed them in their mourning, which was now also mine.

"But we have found you, highness." Everyone bowed before me. "Don't do that, it makes me feel awkward..." I spoke my feelings, being treated like the only important thing in their lives wasn't my idea of leadership. Everyone grinned. "As noble and humble like your mother." Zzub came close to me, and cleaned a tear from my eye. Normally I would attack someone bold enough to do that, but not him. I can't explain why. But I have this odd sensation when he is nearby.

Days passed since I entered to the new hive. We live near the 'Forty' city. Many times I have came to this place but never figured out that my kinds were living in the surrounding areas. I hid them the fact that I lived in the Combee hive. The main reason for doing this was that I wanted to plan an assault to them, but before that, my concern was to know how the Beedrill hive works.

I couldn't find an environment so different to the other hive; everyone here has a free will, and although everyone have birth assigned jobs, all are treated equally, from me to the just hatched Weedle. Also, there are no drones here; all males take an active role taking care of their younglings and no one dies after mating. Queen also isn't the only one that breeds, but every female has the right to procreate. Clearly everyone agrees that only the queen's child is the rightful successor of throne.

"It is amazing how this works." I was talking with Zzub, the now official counsellor of the throne. His steadfast friendship towards everyone gave him the favour upon the elections. Also I felt comfortable with him being nearby. Every day I spent in the new swarm I grew more connected with them and how Beedrill society works. Zzub taught me the most basic things, from buzzing to communicate at long distances to the usual diet of the species. I wasn't really surprised to find they are into meat as much as I. The average prey is small creatures like Rattata and Zigzagoon, and also other bugs like Wurmple and Caterpie. But what everyone longed to taste was their hatred enemy Combee. Everyday all the fully evolved members of swarm trained, getting ready for war against their enemy. I could test myself their skill with amaze, mostly everyone is nearly matching my own strength and speed. I looked this pleased. Soon I will reveal them the location of our enemy and make a payback for all the atrocities they have committed.

•••

"Your highness..?" I woke up early that day; the darkness was still visible from the royal chamber. Zzub was a t my side. "Do I have to insist that you stop calling me that way?" He apologized. I can barely believe that it happened. I actually turned him into my mate yesterday. All those odd feelings when he was nearby had an explanation.

Zzub revealed his feelings to me and waited me for an answer. He talked about being a couple and breeding. I was deeply touched by his declaration, but I feared he rejected me if told him about my sterilization. The revelation of my time in the Combee swarm disturbed him, to the point of making him shed tears, both of anger and sadness. After that, he summoned all the willing warriors, both male and female. He openly declared war to the loathed bees. Everyone agreed with a yell and I revealed them the location of the enemy.

That day I decided to accept him in my most inner chamber, and show him my feelings too. A thing led into another and mow we decide to form a couple, even if I can't give him an offspring. "Sting... are you afraid to go into battle?" I nodded. While the Combee were just weaklings I was sure the Vespiquen would be a strong adversary. "Mostly because I don't want anyone to die at that cursed place" I felt attached to my ilk, and even I was leading the attack I hated the fact of losing anyone to that vile queen.

When light filled into the yellow walls of the cluster, all soldiers got ready, everyone said goodbye to their families, I saw the sadness in their faces, and it made me cry. "I will fight to protect you, and your mom. Remember to be a strong weevil, Arceus will look for you two if I don't' come back." With those words a strong and old male departed from his family, not knowing if he would ever come back. Zzub and I came out from the hive, followed by all the minions. As sun rose upon the horizon we marched to the west, to the Meteor Falls, to end the life of a twisted swarm and all the traces of its loathed work.

_What Sting didn't know, was that as she and her army marched, life was beginning inside of her.__ No one, but me can decide if life is hindered or not. That is the will of god._


End file.
